yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Leadoni
is a Rank E Ice-attribute Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads; "A Yo-kai that beckons people with a huge hand and gets them confused. It's his fault when a child gets lost!" Appearance Leadoni is a small blue oni with a single red eye and a black horn on top of his head. He smiles most of the time and carries a tourist guide flag. He wears a dark yellow skirt with spiral patterns. His large purple hand is in a beckoning gesture. Personality Leadoni are known to lead you somewhere. In the games, Leadoni can lead you to a good treasure chest or a bad treasure chest that has a Yo-Kai that you must face. Leadoni can also be found in Terror Time as minions of Gargaros and his brothers. They wander around in search of the player, but have a poor scope of vision. Relationships Nate and Whisper Guides them through the correct route of Dromp's maze. Sometime later, he gives Nate his medal. Jibanyan Jibanyan supposedly met Leadoni at a mixer. Abilities and Powers The ability to lead. Stats | medal = Usurakage | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} How to befriend Yo-kai Watch Leadoni appears in the main section of the Abandoned Tunnel, before the Watch Locks. He also appears in grass spots and under houses in Uptown Springdale. Quotes * Loafing: "Yay, restin'!" History Leadoni meets Jibanyan at a Yo-kai mixer and he introduces him to Nate and Whisper. Leadoni helps them reach Nate's house to finish Dromp's maze. Sometime later, Leadoni gives Nate his medal. He is first summoned in episode 119 to help Nate's team complete another of Dromp's mazes. Trivia * He causes trouble for Nate and Whisper 1-4 times. * He fights them to prevent getting the Leadoni wheel. * The choices you make during the Nocturne Hospital checkup will determine if you anger him and engage in fights. ** Standing on your tiptoes for height angers him. ** Answering "It's a gorilla" for eyesight angers him. ** Answering "It's weird" for X-ray angers him. * Even though "It's weird" is the correct answer, he still gets angered mainly because he thinks your weird heart is normal, or he wants you to agree your heart is normal even though it really is not. * Despite causing trouble to Nate and Whisper, you should still befriend him in early Chapter 2 to undo a seal for Shogunyan. Origin Leadoni and Mynimo belong to a category called ko-oni or shoki ("small oni" or "lesser oni"). They don't have the size and power of their larger comrades, but they're insidious, mischievous creatures that often follow them in tow and cause havoc in their wake. Additionally, his behaviour reflects the expression onikakure ("hidden away by oni"), which is the Japanese equivalent of "spirited away". Name Origin * "Leadoni" is a wordplay on lead on and oni. * "Michibiki" is the word guidance in Japanese, with the last syllable replaced by the kanji for "oni". In other languages * Japanese: みちび鬼 Michibiki * Spanish: Noguío * French: Égaroni * German: * Italian: Demanone * Portuguese: * Korean: 길인도깨비 Girindokkaebi * Chinese: Category:Shady Tribe Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank E Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Candy Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Male Characters